Monologue Intérieur
by LeslieSidle
Summary: Plongeons dans les pensées profondes de Gil Grissom.


**Monologue intérieur**

Résumé: Plongeons dans les pensées profondes de Gil Grissom

Spoilers: 6x22 – Time Of Your Death

Disclaimer: Je ne possède aucun droit sur CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.

Il y a maintenant trois jours qu'il pleut. C'est étonnant et inquiétant à la fois car le Nevada ne connaît que très rarement de telles conditions météo. Non, en général on manque d'eau. Le climat désertique fait qu'en hiver, on arrive à avoir trop chaud. Il y a de l'humidité mais de la pluie, c'est chose rare.

Bref, je ne sais pas pourquoi je disserte sur un tel sujet. Peut-être parce que je suis derrière la fenêtre d'un labo à regarder ce qui se passe dehors plutôt qu'à travailler. Ça aussi c'est étonnant. Moi qui suis pourtant imperturbable dans mon travail. J'ai une pile énorme de rapports qui s'amoncelle sur mon bureau –Dieu sait que je haie la paperasse– et je suis là, à regarder la pluie ruisseler sur les trottoirs. Mais bon, il arrive qu'une fois de temps en temps je me laisse dériver de ma tâche si importante. Après tout, je –Gil Grissom– ne suis qu'un simple être humain.

Le problème étant que ce genre de situation arrive de plus en plus souvent. Ça me terrifie. Depuis quand est-ce que le contrôle de mes pensées et de ma vie m'échappe-t-il ainsi? Je n'arrive pas à le déterminer. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'une des causes majeures se trouve être un autre être humain. Une femme précisément. Une femme qui se trouve actuellement de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Plus il y a de distance mieux c'est.

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, mes moindres faits et gestes, mes pensées, ma carrière et la façon dont je gère ma vie –toutes ces petites choses qui font de moi ce que je suis– seraient remises en question. Et par nul autre que moi-même. La cause de tant de préoccupations? Une femme. Toujours la même. Sara Sidle. Un prénom et un nom simples mais possédant une sonorité particulière et parfois compliquée. Mais derrière ces neuf lettres résidait le plus grand mystère de ma vie.

Dix ans qu'elle était entrée dans ma vie. Six ans qu'elle travaillait à mes côtés. Une rencontre inattendue mais oh combien agréable et troublante. On peut dire que j'ai été… ébloui par cette jeune femme. Et c'est toujours le cas d'ailleurs. C'en ai même pire pourrais-je dire. Qu'y a-t-il de pire que d'avoir la carrière qu'on a toujours désiré, d'être reconnu pour ce que l'on fait mais de finalement se rendre compte qu'il manque une chose essentielle dans cette vie. Une chose qu'on on ne peut trouver deux fois dans notre existence et qu'on ne peut malheureusement s'accorder. On ne peut pas y succomber. Tout ça parce qu'on croit dur comme fer que tout le reste s'écroulera si on cède à la tentation.

Et bien Sara est cette chose qui est à ma portée, qui est là depuis tellement longtemps, qui me compléterai… et pourtant, je ne peux céder. Stupide, hein? Je sais. A l'époque j'avais de tas de raisons, des raisons qui m'empêchaient d'aller à elle. Des choses auxquelles une fois de plus je croyais dur comme fer.

Pour commencer, il y avait le fait que je sois son supérieur. Que diraient les autres, que penseraient-ils dès qu'elle aurait une promotion ou autre? Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de la voir travailler encore plus pour devoir se justifier ou encore essuyer les remarques de ses collègues.

Puis, il y avait cette histoire de différence d'âge. En plus d'être son supérieur, j'ai quinze ans de plus qu'elle. Ce n'est pas un écart négligeable. Qu'arriverait-il si elle rencontrait un homme plus jeune et plus attirant. Je ne ferai pas le poids, c'est certain. Je ne me suis jamais investi dans une relation sérieuse, me quitterait-elle au premier faux pas? Je ne pourrais le supporter. Je ne vis pratiquement que pour mon travail. De ce côté-là, elle est un peu comme moi. Deux ineptes à la vie sociale, quelle curieuse alliance. Est-ce que cela pourrait engendrer du bon? Je ne suis pas non plus quelqu'un de très marrant et de facile à vivre.

Il y avait évidemment d'autres raisons mais elles ont fini par disparaître. Elles étaient aussi ridicules les unes que les autres. Sara les aurait esquivé sans problème invoquant sans doute l'amour et ses conséquences. Quand on aime on ne compte pas. Mais l'amour rend aveugle. Prendre ou pas le risque, telle est ma question.

Je la vois tous les jours, arriver et partir seule. Parfois, je me surprends à me demander comment se serait si… nous étions ensemble. Pathétique, hein? Je sais. Rêver par procuration ne requiert pas de mettre sa vie et sa carrière en péril. Non, tout est tellement plus simple.

Six ans déjà. Trois depuis son invitation à dîner. Deux depuis mon étrange confession avec ce médecin psychopathe. Toujours deux depuis… cette scène de reconstitution entre nous dans un labo, sa conduite en état d'ébriété. Après quoi je l'ai raccompagné chez elle et sur le pas de la porte, je l'ai simplement prise dans mes bras avant de partir. Je me suis promis à cet instant de prendre soin d'elle. J'ai commencé par retrouver cette complicité qu'il y avait entre nous à l'époque. Un an depuis qu'elle m'a avoué qu'elle était venue à Vegas pour moi et plus tard ce qui s'était passé dans son enfance. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras, mais je n'en ai rien fait. Simplement pris sa main dans la mienne alors qu'elle pleurait sa peine. Cela m'a permis d'en connaître davantage sur elle et certainement de l'aimer encore plus. Etrange non? Le mot 'aimer' venant de moi-même.

Les jours passent et mes barrières s'effondrent. Les unes après les autres. La voir tous les jours, entendre sa voix, l'avoir à mes côtés ne suffit plus. J'ai besoin de plus. Ces dernières années, mon mantra était 'Résister ou succomber' et alors que jusque là j'ai résisté du mieux que j'ai pu, je suis en train de succomber. Pourquoi continuer à résister? Pour être seul et misérable jusqu'à mon dernier souffle n'est plus une option tentante. Mettre sa vie entre parenthèses et privilégier sa carrière me fatigue de plus en plus.

Un jour –il y a trois ans– elle m'a dit que j'arriverai trop tard. Espérons qu'aujourd'hui, trois ans plus tard, je sois toujours à temps.

Il pleut à nouveau sur Vegas. J'espère simplement que ce n'est pas un signe avant coureur d'une éventuelle fin du monde. Assez plaisanté. Comme la dernière fois, je suis à la fenêtre, observant les trombes d'eau se déverser sur la ville. Je me sens bien, en paix avec moi-même. Mon pager vibre, Sara a du nouveau sur notre enquête. Sara qui est à l'autre bout du labo.

Hier matin durant le débriefing à la fin de l'enquête Powell, quelques sous-entendus, quelques regards, quelques mots sur les fantasmes et un grand sourire de sa part; et nous avons quitté le labo ensemble. Sara avec qui je suis rentré chez moi quelques minutes plus tard. Je ne sais toujours pas comment nous sommes rentrés dans l'appartement, nous étions collés l'un à l'autre, lèvres contre lèvres, pris dans une étreinte passionnée voire intense. Ses mains étaient sous ma chemise et les miennes dans ses cheveux… ou sur son cou… ou bien en train d'essayer désespérément d'ouvrir ma fichue porte. Je ne sais plus bien. La même Sara qui m'a plaqué contre cette porte une fois à l'intérieur et qui a entreprit de me débarrasser de mes vêtements. Elle qui ne m'a pas fait quitter mon lit de la journée et qui arrivera et rentrera désormais avec moi tous les jours. La même et l'unique femme. Sara Sidle.

--Fin


End file.
